


Would You Like a Cup of Coffee?

by ElSandersWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Business, Coffee Shops, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders Are Siblings, Frog Morality | Patton Sanders, Gen, Human, I had to have Patton have a frog cafe, M/M, emile and remy are kids, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSandersWrites/pseuds/ElSandersWrites
Summary: Patton has just opened a new coffee shop named Lily Pad Coffee and Cakes in the city, filled with all optimism and hope to achieve his dream. Whatever happens, he wanted to make sure his business worked and would be his income for a family he'd have in the future - although he was going to wait a little for all that.Logan is a businessman working in the city ready for his next promotion. He knew he was gay, and lived away from his family in order to explore that identity. But thus far he had no luck, and wonders whether he should just work towards his next promotion rather than finding a soulmate.And, like every stereotypical romance story, they meet in a coffee shop.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Patton's Dream

Patton Joy had always dreamed of this moment. Here he was, his first day in the city, and he was approaching the place he worked. It wasn’t just the place he worked however – it was the place he owned, with the place he lived in on top. It was a quaint little café he now owned, it was only popular with the limited elderly before he took over but he was going to make it the hot spot of the city for coffee and cookie lovers alike. He had experience both as a barista and a baker so knew a lot about both trades and was determined to mix them together in a warm friendly atmosphere.

So here he was, behind the counter of Lily Pad Coffee and Cakes, waiting for the customers to spill in. He had gone through four years of college for this, was in crippling debt, and was excited to work for sixty years in this job until he died. Maybe he’d even have a few kids to play around in the shop and a husband to get coffee with before opening, but that wasn’t going to be for a while. Right now it was just him and his new business.

He didn’t expect the shop to be so empty. The sidewalk Patton could watch from his place on the counter was very busy – people were walking up and down by the hundreds. A few looked at the open sign and looked through the window, spotting a smiling and waving Patton, and then deciding to walk away. A few kids saw the animal themed cupcakes and begged their parents but they too were ignored. Once it reached 1pm – 5 hours after the store opened – Patton had resorted to cleaning the counters again and praying he’d have at least one customer today.

The bell rang quietly as Logan Sanders walked into the shop, looking around to realise the store was completely empty. He was comforted by the smell of coffee and fresh pastries making him smile. This was his favourite coffee place, well – before it was renamed. All there was, was fresh coffee and old people. There was no music, hardly any chatting, you just ordered your coffee and sat. He usually only went to get coffee after work to read but he had spotted a sign outside saying ‘free WiFi’ so knew he had to take advantage of the ability to have coffee during his lunch break. What he didn’t expect was the shop to be completely empty with a faint noise of Katy Perry music coming from the back of the shop. “Hello?” Logan called out, his voice clear even though he didn’t want to shout. Soon enough a cheery blond man around his age appeared from around the corner with a wide smile. This was just Logan’s chance to get his coffee and go. “Ah, good. Can I have a black coffee with one spoon of sugar and a dash of honey?”

“You’re my first customer!” The blond barista screamed excitedly, laughing to himself and quickly working the coffee machine. Patton was not only excited about his first customer, but this new customer was outside the previous coffee shop’s demographic. The person was a man aged late twenties, wearing a completely black suit and tie with a small black laptop bag in one of his hands. “What’s your name?”

“I doubt you need to call my name out if I’m the only one here.” Logan said sternly, fixing his glasses slightly and trying to keep his voice monotone. This person seemed too extroverted for Logan’s taste, he would prefer to just get his coffee and head back to work at this point. The blond man chuckled again, untying a green apron covered in flour to reveal a second apron, this one brown with the face of a green frog on, paired with a white button-up, green trousers and circular white glasses.

“Oh don’t be silly! It’s coffee shop tradition.” The barista grabbed a nearby post-it note and a pen. “Green post-it note good for you? Or are you getting takeaway so I can write it on the cup?”

“The name really isn’t needed. Just give me my coffee and I’ll leave you be.” Logan said sternly again, trying to repress a sigh. The barista’s face immediately dropped its happy smile. Logan fixed his tie to try to dissipate the guilt he felt watching that smile go.

“What if I tell you my name?” The barista chirped quietly, his light blue eyes expanding innocently with the last shred of hope he had left. “I’m Patton Joy.”

Logan sighed. “Sure…” Logan rubbed his temples and went closer to the counter to retrieve his coffee. He did need to get some work done - and doing work in an empty coffee shop would be better than trying to find a seat in a different café or library. “Logan Sanders – and on a blue note.”

The coffee was laid on the counter and quickly picked up by Logan. He turned and sat at the booth in the corner, getting his laptop out and looking at the writing on the cup. The small blue note had his name simply written – he never thought he could be so interested by his own name written but this was different. The calligraphy was very fine and specific, swirls at the end of letters and a few stars and sparkles around the two words.

“You like it?” And almost immediately Patton was in front of him again, with a wide smile. Logan nodded and sipped his coffee, turning to his laptop to begin his work. Patton sat opposite him still with a smile. “What are you doing on your laptop?”

“Work.”

“Oh! What do you work as?” Patton cupped his hands under his face, watching Logan with extreme interest. He wanted to get to know his first customer like a friend, this was a big moment for him and he wanted Logan to share in that excitement too. Logan raised an eyebrow and sighed, sipping his coffee again for a moment before answering – albeit vaguely.

“Business, is this… annoying the customer a part of the business model?” Patton frowned again after that question, tilting his head and watching the busy city people walk past the new café without a care or desire of going inside. Logan worked in business so understood the struggle of starting a new business in the city. People that lived here weren’t exactly adventurous.

Logan’s alarm went off to alert him that he had to get back to the office for an important meeting. Patton perked up at that, realising Logan packing away his things with a small smile. “Oh – are you going?” Patton chirped, also standing to face the coffee drinker. “It’s been great having you as a customer!”

Without particularly thinking Logan gave Patton a wider smile and whispered to him. “I’ll tell my coworkers about this place. You seem like a good person, you deserve this business.”

Patton smiled widely at that, giggling and going back to the counter. He was excited, his dream was working. He was going to do this. For the rest of the day he stood behind the counter and watched the public. A few people even came in to get coffee and a large group of parents and children arrived just after the end of school for a sweet treat. And Patton loved watching little kids being cute and filling themselves with sugar, although less than being in business.


	2. Work and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gets a new coworker and meets Logan again - although not in the situation he hoped.
> 
> \--------------------------
> 
> This story is Logicality just needed to add some *spice* (even though analogical is my favourite ship but I love variety)

A few days into working Patton was getting a decent amount of customers, mainly mothers with their children as word had spread in the elementary school about the delicious cakes and coffee Patton could provide. This did mean he only had customers before or after school pick-up, but Patton still enjoyed any business nonetheless. 

Logan hadn’t returned to the coffee shop yet. Patton was slightly upset about it, he would always have a special bond with his first customer, but maybe the increase in customers was due to him mentioning the new place to his coworkers. A vision of Logan came into Patton’s mind: his tanned olive skin, his dark brown eyes, his curly black hair. He seemed to have a stereotypically perfect look with wide shoulders and a deep voice. The only thing he missed was a real smile; his smile always seemed too small or fake when Patton talked to him.

The bell next to the door rang, indicating a customer. Patton ran to the counter with a wide smile, meeting eyes with the new person. He was dressed in a suit like Logan was, only with a yellow tie and a longer blazer that looked like a cape.

“Are you the manager?” The person whispered, leaning forward slightly, making Patton nod enthusiastically. The person straightened his posture and cleared his throat, brushing his blond hair out the way. “Good, you need to change the colours of the chairs – why are they beige?”

“E-excuse me?”

“Logan called me here to help with advertising.” The person began looking around the small room of the shop again, including looking at the fresh cakes Patton baked that day. Patton let him behind the counter just in case he wanted to inspect the back. “Janus Verrat, pleasure to meet you. I work in advertising.”

Patton raised an eyebrow for a moment. Did Logan hire Janus for him or was Janus just visiting to give advice? Patton certainly could afford any extra staff just yet… “I’m here to give free advice whenever you need it.” Janus said as he finished the coffee Patton was mid-way through making to serve to a customer. Patton smiled softly at that, thanking Logan in his head for being so generous. “Where’s your staff room?”

Patton didn’t have a staff room but lead Janus into the back of the store, where he baked while discussing the business-side of his dream bakery/coffee shop. Janus did give some compliments to the work Patton had already done but was also happy to give any criticism that seemed worthy. But overall, Patton felt happy to give Janus’ advice a try.

And Janus’ advice did work. After a few months Patton’s business was becoming a hot spot, Patton worked every hour he was open and he was actually running out of fresh baked goods while he was working. For this Janus helped, taking care of the coffee part while Patton baked – and Patton could pay for him too. During this time the two had developed quite a good friendship and Janus had relaxed, exchanging his tight yellow suit with the relaxed barista uniform.

One person that Patton didn’t expect seeing at this point was Logan Sanders. But the bell ringed, and there was Logan Sanders – walking through the door nervously and keeping his eyes on the tables around him rather than the counter he’d get his coffee from. He was also dressed more relaxed too – a simple Star Wars jumper with ripped black jeans with black sneakers and a black beanie. Maybe it was his day off? “Logan! What you doing here bud?” Janus approached Logan quickly, he was mid-market research for a new coffee to add to the menu. Logan mumbled and rubbed his neck, and Patton could swear he saw Logan blushing.

“Has Virgil Storm got his coffee here yet? I’m meeting a man called Virgil Storm…” Logan whispered, and Janus looked around for a moment trying to remember the name of every customer. The customer waiting for his coffee cleared his throat making Patton finally tear his eyes away from the nervous Star Wars fan.

“That’s my date, can I have the coffee?” The man said, dressed in a galaxy tank top with black sweatpants. His skin was a light sepia, with wavy brown hair and a slight beard, and dark eyes – he looked quite attractive so it wasn’t surprising someone like Logan was dating him. Patton passed the coffee quickly, offering who must be Virgil anything from the bakery but he shook his head and turned towards Logan.

Patton kept his eyes on the date every so often, watching them laughing and joking together. It was nice seeing Logan drop his harsh and serious guard to see a more relaxed version without a laptop in front of him. His voice seemed more gentle, he joked a lot more and his smile was simply captivating. For a moment Patton wished he was the one sat opposite him, but he was soon dragged out of his daydream world.

“Mr Gay we have customers!” Janus whispered, giving Patton a wink. Patton giggled in response and tried to work as efficiently as possible even though the only voices he could focus on were the voices of Logan Sanders and Virgil Storm.

After the two men finished their coffee they were still talking, but this time looking like they were about to leave the coffee shop. Logan offered to buy something from the bakery for Virgil but he refused – motioning Logan away from the table that they sat and asking where he lived. Logan seemed receptive, offering to show him his flat, and Virgil chuckled in response and questioned whether he could show him more. Before Patton could say goodbye the two were hand in hand, sharing a kiss and then walking into the bustle of the city.

“Well that seemed like a good first date.” Janus whispered, cleaning the counter and looking in the same direction the couple went from. Patton raised an eyebrow.

“That was a first date?” From what Patton could see, it was like those two had known each other forever and were just meeting at a coffee shop before taking their love elsewhere.

Janus nodded. “Mhm. He mentioned he was having a first date at work last week. Virgil’s a friend of a coworker apparently.”

“Oh…” So in other words this was going to be the start of a beautiful romance, and Patton would see many more dates to come. They’d live happily ever after and maybe still live in the city so that Patton could hear about their proposal and wedding and any future kids they wanted to adopt. Patton would stay in the side-lines, happy for them but secretly desiring that love for himself.


End file.
